My Worst NightmareHim a Sisters Grimm story
by Silverpearl2
Summary: about how sabrina and puck get together
1. Chapter 1

My Worst Nightmare..Him,a Sisters Grimm Story

hey you guys! i finally got my fanfic. it took forever. i like sisters grimm, an i'm excited for the next one to come out. I'm a bad typist so i'm sorry if i make weird mistakes. i've been writing this story for a while so i hope you like it

chp1 SP.O.V

'' Puck!'', I screamed.

'' oh, look the ugly is awake!'',Puck smirked and stepped into my room.

'' what is this?'' I cried showing him mt purple sticky hair.

'' let's see. Grape jelly and glue'' Puck answered leaning against the door still smirking.

'' want to know the brand?'' he continued trying to further annoy me.

'' you idiot!'' I yelled back.

I went to my bathroom. After the scarlet hand dissapeared, Granny Relda gave Daphne,Red, and I our own rooms with a personal bathroom. Puck followed me laughing madly. I screamed at my own reflection. My waist long blond hair was standing up in all directions, completley purple. Puck was of course still laughing. I shoved him out of the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it. I then stepped inside the shower and turned the water on. I had to wash my hair about six times before the purple syicky gloppy mess finally came out. I got out of the shower wrapping myself in in a fuzzy blue fluffy towel. Then I changed into a pair of faded jeans and a blue I was finished, i ran downstairsto the kitchen where Granny Relda was cooking.

'' good morning liebling'' Granny said distracted from her cooking.

'' good morning'' I replied.

I went over to the table where Daphne was sitting eating like there was no tomorrow. I sat next to her and looked at what Granny made for breakfast. Some chunky yellow toasted bread with really dark blue cheese. I made a face and made an effort to keep myself from throwing up. Someone behind me laughed. I turned around and glared at Puck who entered just in time to see me make a face. he looked great this morning.( After a while, he didn't mind taking showers anymore) His hair was kind of messy, like usual. He was wearing a black T- shirt with dark jeans. When he caught me looking at him, he gave me a crooked smile and said,

'' I know I'm hot grimm, I also know you think I'm irrisistable''

I glared at him some more and left angrily to my room to get my stuff and meet the bus. I ran back downstairs and shouted at Daphne and Puck to hurry up or we'll miss the bus, and went out the door. I sat down on the bench, waiting for the bus to come. Daphne came running with Puck behind her. I opened a book to read.

''Oh, so a book is more intresting than me grimm?'' Puck asked pretending to be hurt.

'' shut up!'' I growled and went back to my book.

Daphne snickered and said,

'' you two should really get together! you are so cute!''

'' no we aren't!'' Puck and I yelled in usion.

'' Aww! you two even talk together and finish each other's sentences!'' Daphne exclaimed smiling.

Puck and I both glared at her, but she was already climbing the bus that had arrived while we were arguing. Daphne sat in the front with her sixth grade buddies, and Puck and I sat in the back of the bus. there were two seats across from each other. puck sat on the left seat, and I sat on the right. When Puck sat down, all the girls that were waiting swarmed him. I rolled my eyes and a friendly voice asked,

'' can I sit here with you?''

I looked up in shock. It was Chris. He was the most popular guy, besides Puck. He had curly brown hair and eyes so dark they almost looked black. Almost every girl had a crush on him. Almost anyone would date him if they got a chance.

'' um, sure'' I stuttered.

Chris smiled and sat down next to me. I saw Puck look over with his mouth wide open. The expression suddenly hardened into hate, anger, and wait ...... I looked closer and saw jelously too like a mask on his face. Could the obnoxious trickster king actually be jelous?

Ok that's my first chapter. I never knew this would take so long! oh well, i really do hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW so I know if I should keep going. I already have 16 chapters written in my notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back. I'm glad you like the story, and I'm very sorry about those errors I made in my last chapter. Like I said, I'm a terrible typist. As you go through the story, the chapters will get shorter, because it takes me hours just to write the first one. Anyway, I'll try to do better on my typing. So read and enjoy!

Chp 2 PP.O.V

I looked over to see Chris, my former best friend ask to sit next to Sabrina. Sabrina froze then accepted. I stared openmouthed. No one sits next to my Sabrina, especially that kid. Wait a second, where did the ''my'' come from? I don't even like Sabrina! But a little voice was chanting ''yes you do''. I ignored it and focused back on Chris. He smiled at Sabrina. I felt anger rise into my face. One of the girls who have been trying to talk to me touched my hand, and said something, but I didn't reply. I just stared at the floor until we reached the high school.

SP.O.V

I saw Puck look down on the floor. Suddenly, a flashback of our first kiss came into my mind and I smiled a little. But I don't like puck! He's so obnoxious, and it was impossible to like him. My thoughts were interrupted by Chris who asked

''Hey, you want to hang out somewhere over during spring break? Like on Wednesday?''

''sure'' I managed to say.

Chris smiled at me again and this time I smiled back. The bus dropped us off, and Chris said he would catch up to me later. I walked up to my locker dazed when Kelly, my best friend came up. She took one look at me and asked,

'' what's wrong with you?''

I smiled and told her that Chris basically asked me out. She squealed and gave me a hug.

''I'm coming over on that day!'' Kelly exclaimed excitedly

''ok'' I replied closing my locker and leaning against it. I checked my watch. I had about ten minutes before first period literature class started. Then Kelly's hazel eyes went wide.

''Look Chris is coming!'' she whispered excitedly

I spun around to see Chris smiling and making his way towards me.

''hey 'Brina'' he said

''Hi'' was all I could say.

Kelly rolled her eyes at my lame comment. Then someone placed their hands on my shoulders. I turned around again to look into the face of the most annoying person ever. Puck

Yeah so that's my second chapter. I'm new to fanfic, so it took me a while to figure out how to add it on my first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I enjoyed your last reviews. Tell me about any mistakes or ideas you want in! I might add them in thx!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples! I decided to do another chapter. I think I'm doing better on my typing! I was bored so I decided to start on my next chapter. Anyway enjoy!

Chp 3 SP.O.V

He had a smirk on, that I wanted to smack right off his face. One of his hands were still on my shoulder.

''hi Sabrina'' Puck said

I blinked in surprise when he said my name. The last time he said my name right was years ago. The only name he had for me was ugly and Grimm. Chris cleared his throat loudly, and puck tore his eyes on my face and glared at Chris.

''hi Chris'' Puck said

''hey Puck'' Chris replied evenly

''what's up?'' Puck asked

''Chris asked Sabrina out!'' Kelly exploded

I glared at Kelly who covered her mouth. 'Sorry'' she mouthed. Puck froze and then put his arm around my waist.

''I don't think you can do that'' Puck said

I felt hot headed, and heat came rushing into my cheeks. I pushed puck as hard as I could and he slammed into a nearby locker.

''Get your hands off me!'' I cried angrily

'' Let's go'' Kelly whispered

I nodded and I told Chris I would see him later. I shot Puck one more dirty look and we walked away.

PP.O.V

I watched as Sabrina gave me a nasty look and then leave down the hallway with Kelly. My back didn't hurt that much, but I was surprised that Grimm would hurt me that hard in school, and I wasn't just talking physically. But why should I even show Sabrina I was hurt anyway? I heard the bell ring, and I walked to my first period math class late again like usual.

So what did you think? I thought it was good. PLEASE REVIEW! I really do love hearing your reviews. Like I said in the last chapter, if you have any ideas or suggestions please include them! I might add them in. It might be a while for me to type the next chapter because next week is my birthday on Thursday so I'll be busy planning, So thanks for reading and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I know I haven't been able to post anything for YEARS but I didn't want to get caught by my parents. Honestly I'm not sure if I want to continue this story anymore…I might come up with a new one but if you can please give me your opinion through reviews and email. THX to everyone!


End file.
